


утомленные

by rwhe



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwhe/pseuds/rwhe
Summary: морти был некрасив: круглая башка, круглый нос, и выражение лица всегда глуповато-пустое, словно бы он никогда ни о чем не думал. рик живет со взглядом надменным и немного заебавшимся.о том, как морти любит своего рика, и рик любит своего морти.





	утомленные

**Author's Note:**

> правда хз, что это. очень устал и желаю всем сладких, чуть позже буду осваивать это место, дописывать и редактировать, ведь зачем выкладываться в адекватном формате???? когда можно просто???????

**это ты безумный и хаотичный**

санчезы по природе своей жестокие, умные и пронизанные безумством: умещают в ладонях весь мир, дышат смертью и едва ли поминают человечность. морти другой: он ласковый, бескорыстный мальчик, и не нуждается он в чужих вселенных. рик заставляет его убегать от монстров, сжимает руку крепко-крепко и доказывает бесполезность, а смит у него на груди, всхлипывая болью, зовет сумасшедшим, - потому что плохо ему.

рик паркуется на стоянке для инвалидов и пропихивает ладонь меж голых коленок. морти сжимается, стонет, кусая пальцы, и на лице его страдальческое выражение; когда-нибудь повзрослеет, простит и забудет. рик к тому часу будет под землей гнить, - или проебывать с юнити вечность, - а сейчас он находит спокойствие во влажных прерывистых вдохах, оседающих на дряблой щеке; в жарких бедрах; в блестящем от пота и слюны лице; в мальчишеском теле, содрогающимся сухим оргазмом; в самом морти, который не прекращает реветь даже в экстазе.

морти – это драки, в которых рик проиграл; это свалки машин, на которых танцевал счастливым; это чья-то проебанная вечность.

утомленный, напившийся вина и не знающий, куда себя деть, мальчик отдает теплом безостановочно кричащих звезд и морковной уверенности. в темноте, искрящей от шумного белого мегаполиса, морти не видит, как ужесточилось риково лицо. не видит, как кривятся слезливо его губы, как пальцами сжимает подлокотники, как глазами косится в замусоленное окно; но чувствует, как носом щекотно тычется в ребра, как ворчит «ты жалок», и непонятно, кому это было сказано, как хмельно ведет головой.

позже они будут смотреть в небеса; морти – тихонечко плакать, а рик ладонью своей тяжелой и старческой с нежностью гладить его по волосам. когда смит прижмется к нему горяченной щекой и начнет упрашивать о побеге, рик согласится: пообещает, что их отсутствия никто не заметит, и целомудренно расцелует ладони.

\- тебе со мной хорошо?

\- очень хорошо, р-рик.

морти спрячет глумливый взгляд в слипшихся от слез ресницах, разведет ноги шире и позволит целовать себя непонятно и склизко.


End file.
